


caught up in the moment

by atr0cities



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Wanda have the strangest conversations in the late afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught up in the moment

"What does it feel like to have hair?"

The question sliced through the afternoon, making Wanda's gaze stray from the reruns of _The Office_ to the android seated next to her. Her body was spread out on the couch, head nuzzled in Vision's lap as her legs hung off the arm of the couch. Her brunette locks fanned out around her head like a halo, tangled in Vision's curious fingers. He idly twirled the strands, drinking in the feeling. Asking each other such nonsensical questions was commonplace nowadays, starting out with Vision's curiosity as to why women shave their legs and men shave their face. From there, nothing was off limits for the couple.

"Well," Wanda began slowly, searching for an adequate response. "Most of the time I don't even notice it. I usually do when it gets in my eyes in battle." She laughed softly at the thought, remembering how her hair once cost her a fierce battle between her and Natasha. However, Vision's face expressed the opposite emotion.

"How could you not notice your hair? It is so... bountiful. Luscious." His crimson fingers continue to weave themselves in her hair, intrigued. Perhaps those weren't the most accurate words to describe her head of hair, but Wanda remained silent.

"Sometimes I just don't, Vizh. I'm not sure how to explain it..." Unconsciously, she slipped her thoughts into his mind, conjuring mundane and basic images to show him. His brows furrowed in concentration before he exhaled softly.

"I think I understand now. You don't focus on your hair because it is a human trait nearly everyone has."

The tone of Vision's voice made Wanda's heart sink. The sheer disappointment he displayed over something as simple as hair reminded her that he was not human nor was capable of performing certain tasks to be more like one. He did such a good job of masking that inability that it was easy for anyone to forget.

"Well, back in my country and in this one, some people don't have hair. Not all humans grow up to have hair on their head." It was a weak attempt to comfort him, but Vision seemed relieved by this information. His fingers continue to run through her hair gently, not wanting to dishevel something so lovely. "Besides, not having hair suits you. It just gets in the way most of the times." 

His lips formed a small smile as he looked down at her, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. A surprised, delighted sound elicited from her lips as she returned the kiss, her hands cupped his face, fingers sliding up to scratch gently against his scalp. After a previous love making session, Wanda was elated to find Vision's hairless head was sensitive, the slightest of scratches made him grunt and growl. She absolutely loved it. On cue, a low grumble fell from his lips, much to the witch's glee. His hands cupped against her hips, pulling her up closer to him as his lips worked on hers. After countless scans of his databases and his experience, Wanda was proud to admit her android lover was the most skilled kisser the world has ever known. His teeth grazed her lower lip tantalizingly before he sucked it gently. That alone made her moan. As one hand remained against her hip, the other familiarized itself in her hair, toying with her silky locks eagerly. Instead of cupping it, his hand slipped and yanked at it instead. Wanda gasped, making Vision withdraw himself from her.

"Wanda, I apologize for that! Did I----"

"Do that again." The humanoid was dumbfounded at the response, lids blinking incredulously.

"Pardon me?"

"Pull my hair like that again," Wanda asked, voice more desperate than before. Complying, Vision carefully enclosed a portion of Wanda's hair in his palm before pulling it down with the same force as before. The witch huffed out a shaky moan, pressing her lips together.

"Why are you asking me to do this?" Vision inquired, grip soft on the strands still in his hand. "Wouldn't this action hurt you?"

Immediately, the witch shook her head. "You know when you enjoy it when I scratch your head?" The humanoid nodded. "Think of it as the same feeling."

Now understanding, Vision couldn't help but chuckle, running his thumb gently against the side of Wanda's face.

"Humans enjoy the most bizarre things, it's rather amusing––"

"Oh shut up and kiss me again, you over-sized toaster."

"Shall I play with your hair again?"

Wanda's frustrated growl and eagerness to straddle his lap answered the android's question.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like to pretend everyone's happy and that all the bad stuff in civil war didn't happen  
> i need immediate counseling


End file.
